The Diamond in the Rough
by Keltish
Summary: The Lion and the Snake both proud in their ways. One is a nesting blackened with a past of darkness. While the other is a pride determined to keep the line. However their pride comes at a cost. Neither shall truly live while the battle rages on. Butting Heads the War continues to rage among the houses. Only when their powers combine will the fighting stop and the healing can begin.
1. Tis But a Dream

_**I own nothing but this story. All characters and art work belong to their creators. ENJOY!**_

 _"_ Talking"

 _"Whispering" or "Dreaming"_

 _'Thinking'_

The sight was one to behold. Fear, confusion and disturbed are just a few of the emotions running through his mind. Here he stood on the edge of a mist with a body lying at his feet. No clue about where he was nor the identity of the body lying in front of him.

He couldn't see anything only the darkness, the mist and this person. Had not he only just laid down upon his bed some mere moments ago? Then how did he come to be here? A place with no origin and this person with no identity. He couldn't even make out whether this person was alive or dead, male or female. Not from where he stood anyways. Fear gripped his heart just as tightly as the unimaginable cold of this place gripped his bones. Bending slowly toward the only other form of life in this hellish place he gingerly placed to fingers to their wrist. Astonished at the coldness of their skin. He waited a moment fear running rampant through his mind. Before he could pull away he felt the barest rhythm of a pulse. Pressing firmer he could feel the steadiness of this faded pulse and the slightest warmth it provided. Whomever this was they were alive but only barely.

Turning them over slightly to see their face he noticed then at their proximity that they were wearing a hooded jacket pulled over their head. Pulling back the fabric as gently as possible, he was surprised to find a plethora of Golden brown curls covered their face and from the length he deduced it was possibly a woman. Brushing them aside he came to gaze at the face of this mysterious being. Only to in fact come face to face with a woman he never thought he would see again. He would have screamed if only he had the ability.

Only one word in his head. A name. A name he never thought he would utter ever again. A name to a woman who haunted his dreams and even worse his nightmares... " _Granger_ " Her name a whisper passing through his lips as though merely uttering her surname would break him.

Her eyelids fluttered weakly a slight painful groan to her returned whisper. " _Malfoy_ " the faintest sound of his name on her lips was enough to make his heart stop. Before he could speak. The dreaded sentence he heard only in his nightmares. " _why didn't you help me_?" same volume as before with a very hurtful tone tagged on the end choking with the sound of her sorrow. His chest tore painfully where his heart should have been. Looking down into those pain filled black eyes he couldn't respond now brimming with unshed tears. His words stilled in his throat (weren't her eyes usually gold? Oh no...)

She spoke again filled with more pain this time, her volume rising steadily like with all of his nightmares. " _why? why didn't you help me? Can you not see what you have done? Do you see what you have done to me!?_ " as she flashed her arm the word 'MUDBLOOD' clearly carved into her arm bleeding as if it was still fresh. Running in small rivers down her arm as she began to stand. Her volume and accusations rising even higher than before. Hot tears spilling over her cheeks. " _What is the purpose of this? Why did you do this? How could you do this to me!? IS THIS ALL I AM TO YOU!?_ "

I had already fallen to my knees trying to apologize through my guilt and pain. The freezing earth digging painfully into my knees. Hot tears flowing heavily down my face cooling on my neck, freezing over my 'heart'. Doing anything and everything to make her voice stop from rising any louder. Soon she would be roaring like the powerful lioness she is. Her golden mane attesting to the power she held over him. Begging her to forgive him with new fervor he knew what was coming next. _"Please Granger, please forgive me please! You were never meant to get hurt please Granger!"_ She sneered a nasty sneer one that would rival even the nastiest of his ancestors. _"Please Granger please"_ she mocked.

 _"Granger please have mercy... I"_ cutting me off with a cruel laugh that was even colder than this hellish environment _"Have mercy!? have mercy on you!?_ " BAHAHAHAAHA " _Oh Malfoy! You truly are pathetic"_ Sneering again _"Look at you on your knees, a Malfoy on his knees and begging! why it's practically comical! and begging_ _a Mudblood no less?"_ it was a question her volume lowered a bit.

she fixed him with a cold interested stare _"well I guess every dog has his day doesn't he?"_

 _"Hermione please.."_ cut off again with a mocked astonished look _"Oh so I'm Hermione now am I? Funny how things change when power has decided to shift positions. Humor me, why should I allow you to be free from your prison Hmmm? why should_ _I allow you even the slightest mercy?"_

 _"Hermione please you must know what you mean to me. You must know I never mea.."_

 _"I! must.. know what I mean... to .. you?... Really Malfoy!? That is what you are going with!?"_ Her astonishment and confusion very clear. Looking as if thinking for a moment she fixed me with a strange look. _"Hmmm.. Okay Malfoy you want mercy?"_

 _"Hermione please I could never fi_.."

 _"That is right Malfoy, you are absolutely right you can never fix what you done to me"_ turning away from me she paused a moment seeming not even to breathe she whips around and looks slightly delighted _"but ... there may be something you could do for me... Hmmm"_ an evil chuckle erupted from her throat.

 _"I'll do anyth.."_

 _"You will do anything will you?"_ raising her eyebrows she says in a cold heartless voice _"I accept your offer as tribute! Eye for an Eye Malfoy! In this case however it will be blood for blood... Flesh for Flesh!"_ as heavy footsteps thundered in the darkness the sound of ice cracking was nearly as deafening as her laugh evil and cold as I knelt paralyzed. The vision of a giant lion coming through the darkness licking its lips. I could hear that day playing through my mind I heard Hermione's screams as the lion pounced. Her beast intending to end me in the most painful way possible. Slowly as it worked limb from limb. My screams blending with hers.

 _ **Please R &R!**_


	2. The Earl of Grey

Lurching up in his bed. Draco's heart was beating wildly in it's cavity and a strangled scream was caught in his throat. He tried to remember where He was. Attempting to breathe and covered in sweat. The pain and terror still evident on the edges of his mind were too real. It felt real. It all felt too real!

Still consumed by the nightmare as well as the intense guilt and remorse it brought along with it. Draco broke down into heaving sobs that savaged his frail little body making it shake uncontrollably. Not even aware that he was no longer alone. Tears continued with no break until he felt two soft arms encircling him. Pulling him to them, stroking his back and hair lovingly. Draco inhaled the soft scent of roses that queited the sobs for a moment before he gripped her back and became unconsolable.

Time did not exsist. Only thing in the world that he was aware of was grief and his mothers arms around him. Trying her best to console her son. She swore to protect him and she has failed him more than once. However in this mad world and the upturned lives they now lived she was his only constant. She was the only thing steady in his life. His mother tried her best but it was never enough.

The potions no longer worked. The sleeping drafts were no longer effective enough to let him have a moment of peace. It has been 3 months since the war ended and in her mind Draco suffered worst of all. The endless nightmares that have been happening for the past 6 months have done nothing if not crescendo-ed into that now never ending hell her son is being put through. Ever since Bella had tortured that muggle girl his nightmares have been unstoppable. Before he could at least rest a little thanks to a sleeping draft or Firewhiskey. Now that was not the case. Nothing worked he was worse for wear. He had stopped eating what little he had been given along time ago. Basically giving up. For Narcissa however giving up was not an option neither would it ever be an option when it comes to her beloved little Dragon.

He was to the point where he was being sent to St. Mungos four times a week. There the ministry would send someone to force him to magically sleep as well as eat. It was nearly impossible for him to keep anything down long enough to do any good. They had him now on some muggle concoction to keep him alive. Something called a "pro-teen shake" whatever that was. It was brown in color sometimes cream and vaguely tasted of a kind of chocolate or vanilla. Narcissa Malfoy turned her nose up at this. To her it tasted disgusting. Her son however drank it greedily and as often as possible without risking getting sick.

Kingsley was the main ministry official they saw most often. He is the only one who understands the position we were in. I demanded they find that muggle girl to see if she could help him. That should have been a reasonable request afterall it was she that he was having these hellish visions of. Kingsley Shacklebot on the other hand was not so convinced. She beeseched him every chance she could. Whether that be in writing or in person. It wasn't until nearly three weeks later that he finally gave her an answer. Not the one she wanted albeit but an answer non the less.

It was early on a dewy sunday morning at the end of May. The humidity was already heavy upon the land. Creating a dense fog in its wake. Narcissa was standing infront of the large glass windows that over looked her gardens with a hot cup of Earl Grey tea in her hands. Even though she could not see anything the routine soothed her. Staring out into nothingness as she listened to the large standing clock in the hall tick away time. Draco had screamed throughout the night again. Just like the night before that and the night before that. She couldnt remember the last time he slept without screaming and waking up in tears. It broke what was left of her heart. She felt helpless and lost. Unable to imagine the hell he was going through. Lost in thought she was startled by a large hand on her shoulder. Narcissa squeeled out in fright as she whipped around to face a surprised Kingsley. Her tea cup and saucer now shattered on marble floor. The Earl Grey soaking into the lush dark green carpet that ran the length of the hall. Making it appear to be black in color.

In a voice as rich as his skin he said "My most sincere apologies Lady Malfoy. It was not my intention to frighten you merely to gather your attention. I did call for you a number of times before i appraoched you. I do hope you are alright?"

Steadying a shaky breath she responded with the calmest voice she could muster. "That is quite alright Mr. Shakelbot. I was in the wrong here. I should have been more aware of my surroundings and not so distracted with my thoughts"

Nodding in agreement to her words he waved his wand restoring the destroyed tea cup and saucer. Calling for the house elf as he did so to summon her a new cup of tea in a fresh dish. Once done she thanked him and showed him to the nearest drawing room on the second floor. Motioning for him to sit in one of the vibrant green winged back chairs. Narcissa requested him a cup of tea from Maevy the house elf as well as little macaroons for them to snack on as they spoke. She had a feeling she knew what this was about as he sat there adjusting his cloak for the sixth time.

Trying to lighten the mood she fixed him with a kind look. Making sure she had his attention before speaking. " What brings you here today Mr. Shakelbot? Something good I hope?" Letting that unspoken question linger on the end for a moment before continuing. " I daresay I would be rather distraught if it were of a negative nature" Smiling sweetly before taking a elegant sip.

He cleared his throat slightly before answering her. " I needed to speak with you. You know I would never try to upset you in any way Lady Malfoy. However I do bring news."

'Bad news' she thought. "Mr. Shakelbot, fogive me but I do think I remember us coming to agreement that you were not to adress me so formally. Simply Narcissa will suffice."

Chuckling lightly in that rich baritone that was his voice "Of course Narcissa. I remember that you also agreed to call me Kingsley instead of by my Surname of Shakelbot."

Now it was her time to laugh. Queitly albeit but laugh she did. "Of course, Of course forgive me Kingsley. What is this news you bring?" Her and Kingsley have become quite the friends since he started his visits three months ago. He was genuinely concerned for her and Draco and would transport letters between her and her husband on quite the regular basis. Lucious was, at this time serving out his sentence in Azkaban. Awaiting his up and coming court date to view his progress. She told him of Draco's dreams trying to keep him invovled by how little that ever was.

"I came to discuss with you about Ms. Granger" he said.

Now she was interested "Oh?... Is that so" taking a deep sip of her tea she looked into her cup as he continued.

"I am afraid that your request can not be carried out." Her head snapped up as her eyes locked with his in a dangerous kind of look. "Please Narcissa let me finish. Then you can rant and rave to your hearts content. Agreed?"

Nodding slowly, speaking soft as if she would break if she spoke anything louder than a whisper. "Agreed"

Marking her approval on his check list inside his head he continued. " I am afraid that your request can not be carried out simply because we can not find her." She raised a delicate eyebrow but did not say anything. Allowing him to continue. "Ms. Granger has been missing for quite sometime. She did not returned home after the war and she is not staying with Mr. Potter or anyone in the Weasley family. I have contacted her Best friend Gabrielle Jones in a final attempt to find her. Ms. Jone's mother is a Squib and her father is a Muggle, she knows of us and our world. Even she has not seen or heard from her. Infact no has seen or heard from her since the war."

He paused looking into her eyes trying to judge her reaction yet failing miserably. Malfoy's always had to keep face even in the most desperate of times. She kept her face stoic. Void of all emotions.

Taking that as his cue to continue he drew on "I was curious if you could help me Narcissa to narrow down the search. I have a hunch, but no proof. Ms. Grangers wand was destroyed before she came to your manor is that correct?" trying to keep his tone light he waited for her to respond. "Yes" came her nearly silent reply. Nodding he continued " I deduced that much. I was wondering if Ms. Granger came to possess anothers wand that you knew of?" Nodding She looked to him tears brimming on her lower lashes "Yes, she is in posesssion of Bella's former wand. It is 12 ¾" long, made of Walnut, and has a dragon heartstring core... Why?" She looked slightly mystified.

"Because we believe we can track her down by it. I just wanted to confirm with you that she was indeed the last one seen with Lastrange's wand in hand." He stated rather matter-of-factly. "I must take my leave, just know that I am not giving up and neither should you" stopping at the door he added " How is Draco?" She simply continued to stare with those tears still clinging from her lashes and rather numbingly shook her head in a slow no. Casting his eyes down he gave a bob of the head and left the same way he came. She stayed that way for while. It wasn't until the grand clock rang the hour that she noticed that time had indeed passed. Looking at her tea cup which sat dejected and cold in her weighted hands. She wondered if Kingsley would come through for her and her son, When she was interrupted by a echoing scream. Sighing in defeat she looked at the untouched macaroons placing her tea cup on the elegant silver tray as she forced her self onto her feet heading to the source of the sound. 'Please hurry Kingsley, I don't know how much more he can take.'

Please R&R


	3. A Walk for Remembering

The gravel of the Malfoy drive crunched under his feet as he walked through the thick fog that blanketed the land. Kingsley kept replaying his conversation with Narcissa over and over again in his mind. _'She seemed so lost, so desperate. I cannot even begin to imagine the hell she is living in or what horrors Draco must be facing day in and day out.'_ I know of the last three months that this has been a problem. However according to Narcissa, her house elves and the Malfoys private nurses at St. Mungos this has been a problem for longer than three months. From their testimonies it has been at least. At least six months.

I remember the first time I was told about what had gone on in that house. Not only with Lord Voldemort presence, but also what had taken place the night the Trio were captured. How Ms. Granger lay on the Manor floor being tortured in the front parlor by Bellatrix Lestrange. He remembered how he was told that Draco had to be restrained by his mother's hand on his back lest they all die. And of what punishment that awaited them when the prisoners escaped. How Narcissa held her son as she attempted to comfort him that night as the house elves healed his wounds and gave him a sleeping draught.

I heavily believe Molly Weasley did us all a favor that night of the battle at Hogwarts. For be-ridding us of that monstrous being, who worshipped the damaged remains of a man that made up the vessel of Lord Voldemort – the murderer. I could kiss that woman. I really could, I do Hope Arthur won't mind.

Chuckling to himself, Kingsley passed through the gates at the head of the Malfoy lands. Pushing through the heavy iron gate. He felt himself pass the last of the wards that guarded the Manor from the prying eyes of muggles. Stepping soundly onto the country road that lay before him. He turned on the spot, feeling the usual pull that accompanied apparition. Kingsley Shacklebolt left quiet and foggy countryside that is Wiltshire into the boisterous streets of muggle London.

Even though it was still quite early the city and its people were already and awake and bustling on their way to work and school. Kingsley liked to walk through the streets this time of day. You could really get a feel for how things have changed. It was difficult to describe, the air was almost sweet. Even he realized how ridiculous this seemed being practically in the heart of London City. However strange it may seem to be it was true. A weight had lifted off of London. An ugly, evil and misshapen weight.

Continuing on his way down the street of Whitehall he took in the atmosphere and watched businesses coming to life. Not realizing how close they had been to being destroyed nearly three months ago. He passed the Silver Cross where he liked to go for lunch and grab a Pint. Remembering he had a complimentary order of fish and chips, That would be waiting for him there this afternoon. As he made his way past Cool Britannia. Who he noticed would still not be opening her doors for at least another hour. He was stumped on what to do about this situation he seemed to be in. Minutes go by as he cannot seem to come up with anything useful when a rather pleasant scent hits his nose.

"Mmmm" _'Now that! Is exactly what I need!'_ Stopping in front of his favorite place to grab breakfast in the morning. He only happily makes his way into the building sporting a big yellow M on the building front. _' Ahh McDonalds'_ he smiles to himself _'how much I love thee'_ laughing quietly he makes his way to the cashier as he takes in the red and black decorum. He orders and proceeds to make his coffee the

way he likes it while he waits. Grabbing the bag he leaves continuing on his way on to the Great Scotland Yard. Walking into a quiet alleyway he turns on the spot and apparates directly into the underground tunnel that leads into the Ministry lobby. After his coffee and breakfast, he sets to work on getting a wand trace set up without attracting any attention or suspicion. Noting that if the wand has not been used the best that he could do would be to set out a beacon and hope that when she does use it, he will be able to find her. Or at the very least set up a tracer. Not able to find any traces of the wands use. Kingsley looks up at the clock noticing that it was 10:17 am. "Oh no" he had a meeting with the Wizengamot at 10:30 am along with a group of his colleagues. Running a hand down his face he comes to the conclusion that this is going to be a long day _. 'I just hope Narcissa appreciates all that I am doing for her and Draco.'_


	4. Jaco Island

Sitting presently on a pure white beach on some deserted Island near Indonesia, was a woman nearing her 20's. Although it was rather still somewhat dark you could ascertain the sun kissed skin she sported and the long mess of curls that cascaded beautifully down her back in a way only a gentle breeze could bestow. Sticking her perfectly tanned feet into the cold sand, the Island beauty wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders trying to fight off the chill that still gripped the small Island.

She had a rough night. Plagued by her nightmares again. She liked sitting here at this particular part of the beach. The reason being is this was the spot where you could see clearly the two oceans meet. The sun graced this side of the island gently. Not at all like the other side of the island that bared the brunt of it. No she liked this side because the rise was gentle and remained cooler longer here than it did there. The peace of early dawn lingered here and it brought her the balance her soul craved. Another benefit of this side of the island is the amazing sunsets that painted the ocean view. The hues of reds, oranges and golds brought her the familiar colors of her school years that helped make her not feel so alone.

But that was just it she was alone. Very much alone. Muggles were not allowed to occupy the Island let alone visit. Although many did come by small farming boats from Valu Beach on the neighboring island, Albeit illegally. Why was the Island not inhabited you ask? well lets just say the locals from the neighboring isle believe this island to be 'Sacred'. Because it is here that the two oceans meet. The Island its self has a mere area 11 Kilometers (4.2 sq miles) Covered mostly by tropical dry forest and coastal strand vegetation. Sandy beaches with low cliffs on the south side of the island. Hermione liked it this way. Big enough without being daunting, hosting dozens of lovely bird species, its uninhabited but yet close enough to civilization to bring comfort. Jaco Island was perfect... almost. if only her hellish nightmare would stop. She came here to get away. A change of scenery that she desperately needed. No people, no magic just her, the birds and the sea. Its been 3 grueling months since the war and 6 endless months since... that day. She tried not to think about it. She even got her old wand back (thanks to Neville) - vine, 10 1/2 inches dragon heart-string core. However something just wasn't ... right. Like the wand had no allegiance to her anymore. It refused to work unless she implemented basic wand skills to it, Swish and flick this that or the other, while saying the spell aloud. Even then it was temperamental. The wand just didn't want to obey her it acted as if she had betrayed it. But that was absurd! She got it back fair and square. But it just refused to work. However she supposed she could understand she did still have another wand... Lestrange's wand. It obeyed her remarkably well but she hated it she despised it. She also refused to use it. Hermione even gave up on using her own wand, realizing that it may never work right again. So she focused solely on her wandless magic. The only thing she used that blasted wand on was building herself a small hut that rested on the brink of the forest lining the beach. She still had her beaded bag and refused to sleep in the tent. It would do nothing but worsen her situation.

So here she sat on the cold white beach looking out over the calm dark blue waters waiting for dawn. The only sounds to be had were that of the gentle running water over the sand as the ocean lapped lovingly at the beach. Noticing the first strands of pink flecking into the sky Hermione listened for the sounds the island made as it started to wake. Ever so softly she heard the birds start to sing as Jaco Island came alive. The suns rays painted the sky in a symphony of colors. Hearing a softened crunch behind her she stiffened and held perfectly still as a Javan Rusa came into view. They are a funny type of deer, Stocky with short legs a bendy neck and big ears. They are strange and very very timid. This is the closest she has ever been to one! Hermione has been trying to observe these shy creatures since she first discovered their existence on the isle. Barely daring to breathe she watched as the funny deer went to the waters edge and started to drink.. the salt water? 'Curiouser and Curiouser... hmm.' The wind shifted directions resulting in it picking up her scent giving a loud honk the Javan Rusa ran off back into the forest.

Sighing to herself Hermione gathered her blanket, dusting off the sand and made her walk back to her hut to begin making breakfast. It wasn't much, seriously lacking in variety however it was immensely better than any food she had on the run with her boys. "My boys ha!" Coconuts and dates again it would seem. Casting a quick wandless Aguamenti charm to her glass. Hermione settled down, bracing her back to her trunk as she ate her meager meal. Feeling sated she grabbed her potions book and began reading. Re-familiarizing herself with her school books has been a godsend. Scratching formulas into the floor of her hut helped her maintain her sanity as well as her sharp wit. Ever the diligent student she even tested herself on her knowledge of subjects as she progressed. Keeping to a schedule and never deviating from it.

She could tell that there was something different in the air. It seemed to tingle and dance across her skin. Similar to the feeling of a storm brewing. Looking out her small window towards the beach Hermione did notice that the sky had indeed grown darker. The wind blew a little stronger and she could no longer hear the birds singing. "Oh no" gathering up her books she hurriedly put everything into her trunk. "Shit! I cant shrink this without my wand!" Knowing she didn't have time to test out her wand. She quickly grabbed the disgusting handle of 'it's' wand and shrunk everything to fit back into the beaded bag just in time for a large gust of wind to smack against the little hut. Hard. Feeling fear grip her body she quickly apparated to the low bearing cliffs and made a hole in the side, Just big enough for her to squeeze into. Forming the broken pieces of rock into a unmovable leanto. Charming the space to maintain a comfortable temperature. Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age buckled down for one of the roughest storms she will ever face.


End file.
